Is It Just Me Or Am I A Total Whacko?
by cariomario123
Summary: What happens when a super-duper fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ends up in their dimension? A lot. This is probably not what you're expecting, so bear with me. This is the result of drawing my profile picture. And in case you ask, yes. I am weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's cariomario123 with another fan fiction! This will be in SCRIPT FORM, and I decided to make this because I thought of it while drawing my profile picture. Hee Hee Hee. I have much in store for this strange little story, so YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON READING! even though this is really short and you probably haven't started reading the story yet. Anywho, start reading!**

* * *

PART 1  
I am such a slacker. I had to finish my book report in one night that was assigned three weeks ago. When I started it was 9:30 PM. It's funny how time goes snail-speed during boring things but flies when you don't want it to. The next time I checked my clock it was 11:45. My fingers began to get clumsy. Good thing I made an outline before because I couldn't concentrate. 1:30 AM. Now I struggled to stay awake. Man, I wished I didn't have to go to school.

I looked down at the keyboard and sat back in my chair. The sleep that hovered over me for the past three hours finally wrapped itself around me like a blanket. My mind flitted in and out of short-lived dreams that were too meaningless to be remembered.

The next thing I remember is waking up to something dripping on the back of my neck. I was flat on my face on cold hard cement somewhere that smelled very bad. When my eyes finally adjusted, I realized that I was in a sewer. Not just a cramped, smelly sewer, but there were sounds in the distance that sounded like people. However, I doubted that anyone would live down here. The rough sewer cement floor scratched my face and arms as I rolled over and looked up to find a sagged sewer pipe dripping on me. A rushing wave of anxiety washed over me like boiling water with the sudden realization that I shouldn't be here. Where was I? I decided that this was probably one of those meaningless dreams I had so I pinched my arm. Ouch.

Not a dream? Okay. I was now livid. It had to be a prank. I stood up to realize I had my backpack with me. I looked in It. It had my cell phone, a change of clothes, a bar of chocolate, and a jar of peanut butter. A jar of peanut butter? Like that could help me. I stomped around to find out who put me down here. I kicked trash across the floor, dented pipes, and mumbled insults that I was planning to say to whoever pranked me, with little avail. I decided to at least try to find my way back to the surface, but it was nighttime and everything was dark. So far I'm stuck down here. Ew.  
TBC

* * *

**How did you like my first try at this story? I can tell you one thing: It is short. updates every other day. Well I can't read your thoughts so POST A REVIEW SO I CAN PRETEND THAT I CAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, time to post another chapter because I got a review from phoenix (a guest) asking me to post sooner!**

* * *

part 2  
(Cario's pov)

I started to walk along the sewers to try to find my way up when I heard someone yell off in the distance. I ran closer to find out who it was.

?: Raphael is all wise and powerful!

I started to feel sick. I crept up and looked around the corner and there were two of the most famous turtles in the world. Raphael was shoving Mikey into a wall. The actual TURTLE Mikey and Raph, from my favorite TV SHOW. EVER!

?: and?

me: *screams*

Raph: guys someone saw us!

I ran as fast as I could to get away. I tripped over cracks and dents in the floor, scraped my arm against the wall, and nearly fell off the ladder connecting the sewer to the surface during my wild scramble to get out of this dream. I decided to go up to the street. When I got up there, I ran even faster. I looked out on the street to see that I was running almost 20 miles an hour, passing a few slower cars. How is that even possible? I could hear the sounds of the turtles catching up on me. I could hear the famous voices of the turtles grow fainter as I got further from them.

Leo: come on she went this way!

I kept on running. I was running so fast that I could pass a car going 25 miles an hour. I slowed down at an empty store window and looked at my reflection. What I saw wasn't me.I screamed. I looked like I was around 15. I had whitish blonde hair in a side-braid. I was wearing a neon pink shirt with dark blue overalls and purple shoes, not to mention an ugly neon pink hat-thing on my head. Definitely geeky. And definitely NOT a prank. I looked back to see the turtles gaining on me. _"Just keep running!" _I thought. I ran for a couple more blocks at super-human speed, stopped in an alley, and took out my cell phone. I dialed my home phone number.

Phone: I'm sorry, but this number does not exist.

A tear slid down my cheek. But instead of sadness, I felt irate.

me: whyyyyyyyy?

I threw my cell phone at a parked car. Instead of it just bouncing off of it like the laws of physics say, the phone went THROUGH it. And a lamp post, and a closed window on the other side of the street. The turtles got to the alley just as they saw it. But I think my mouth dropped wider than theirs.  
TBC

* * *

**AYUGIPI! This is short too! AND POST A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOONER THAN EVERY OTHER DAY! I am also adding a few of my friends' characters so Cario doesn't feel like a loner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLES! UPDATING THIS WHILE EATING TACOS! THEY ARE MAH FAVORITE FOOD! TAAAAAAAAAAACO ATTACK! *chucks tacos in every direction***

* * *

PART 3  
Cario's pov

All of the turtles turned and stared at me. I knew I had to act like those guys in the movies, all scared and stuff, because they probably don't know they are in a TV show. In fact, I'm in a totally different dimension! Good thing I'm a good actor. Somewhat.

me: who are you?

Raph: how did you do that stuff?

me: you first, freak.

Leo: We're mutants.

me: I can see.

Actually, I wasn't looking at them, just the ground in the alley. If I did look a them, I'd freak out.

Leo: I'm leo, and these are my brothers, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

Raph: now your turn.

_Think fast, cario! _I thought.

me: I- I don't know how I could do that.

Donnie: then how did you run so fast?

me: I'm on the track team at school.  
I actually didn't know, and I DEFINITELY wasn't on the track team. I'm probably the laziest person at my school because I hate physical exercise.

Raph: How did you get down to the sewers?

me: ummm... On a dare. Yep, a dare. My friends dared me to go down there.

But I knew in real life I wouldn't go down there for a million dollars.

Leo: what's your name?

me: I'm Cario Mario, but call me Cario.

Raph: well, you can go home now.

I knew I had to think. FAST.

me: I don't have a home. I live on the streets.

Seriously?

Mikey: Well Cario, then you can live with us!

As much as I loved the show, living with the turtles must be horrible. But I couldn't say no, It was Mikey, for goodness sake! Who could say no to his cute little adorable turtle face?

me: sure!

I tried to feel enthusiastic, but... no.

(Leo's pov)

**In The Lair**

me: Hey Cario, you wanna watch space heroes?

She wasn't listening. Cario was staring across the lair at the doorway. When I turned my head to see, I saw a flash of blonde hair.

me: who's that?

She still wasn't paying attention. She got up and booked out of the lair.

Raph: What's she doing?

Me: I think there was someone in the doorway.  
TBC

* * *

**AYUGIPI! How awesome is this chapter? WELL I CAN'T HEAR YOU SO POST A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AYUGIPI! This was a pretty boring chappie to write, but ah well! It's all good!**

* * *

PART 4  
(Cario's pov)

I ran after the girl. For some reason I couldn't run as fast as I did earlier.

me: come on! run faster!

The girl started climbing up a manhole to street level. When I got up there too, she was riding a purple bike with a dog in the front basket. Could that be my best friend, Asari? But at home (or back in our dimension) she had brown hair and brown eyes.

me: Asari!

The girl turned around and stared at me with her blue eyes for a split second before she screamed and pedaled faster.

me: Wait!

I started to run faster and caught up with her bike.

me: we don't want to hurt you!

?: Then get away, creep!

me: is that you, Asari? It's me, Cario!

at that she slammed on the brakes and stared at me straight in the face.

Asari: but you don't look like Cario.

me: You don't look like Asari!

I showed her her reflection in a store window. she put a hand up to her face to make sure she was looking at herself.

Asari: How did you know it was me?

me: your bike and hydrant.

Asari: figures.

Me: so how did you get here?

Asari: I fell asleep in front of the TV.

Me: and you traveled through relative dimensions just by falling asleep in front of the TV?  
Asari: What?

Me: We're in the turtles' dimension right now.

Asari: and how did YOU get here?

Cario: I fell asleep while doing my book report.

And with that, my friend and I headed back to the place I never wanted to be.

Asari: I was just so astonished that-

Me: I know. It's just so hard to believe that the turtles actually are real. I mean, in whatever dimension this is. I'm so used to them being on a TV screen.

Asari: same.

TBC

* * *

**Now review, just pweez review because I ran out of ways to ask you to review! PWEEEEEASE! *Makes puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, first I have to log in. okay, username: cariomario123. password, okay I'm not saying it then... done! I'm logged in and now I'm gonna start...**

* * *

Part 5  
my pov:

Back in the lair, I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked almost like a ghost! My hair was so blonde it was practically white. I was so pale that I looked sickly, even though my cheeks were rosy. My eyes were bright green, even brighter than Raph's. When I was back in my own dimension, I had honeysuckle blonde hair and amber eyes. And how'd my hair get in a braid? I hated my hair up. I always had my hair down and crazily sticking every which way. But now I don't mind it in a braid. and plus, it was always perfect, for some reason. when I walked out, Sensei wanted to see me so I walked into the meditation room.

me: Yes, sensei?

Sensei: I have heard you have incredible abilities. Would you like to show them to me?

me: okay.

I went and took a throwing star and pretended to know what I was doing as I aimed it at the dummy and threw it. Sensei looked astonished as

the star went through the dummy's chest and lodged itself deep into the wall.

Sensei: Amazing!

(Cario's pov)

After sensei saw what I could do, he said I could train with the turtles. I went out into the lair and talked to Asari.

me: you know how I got that creepy ability?

Asari: yeah?

me: well, what if you got one too!

Asari: what would that be? Instinctive gymnastics?

me: could be, whatever that is.

Asari: you know i'm being sarcastic.

me: yeah. but still you should try.

*an hour later*

Asari: okay, we tried strength, flying, telekinesis, and a bunch more, but none of them worked.

I guess I was wrong.

(Asari's pov)

everyone gathered in the training room.

me: Can I train with them, Master splinter?

sensei: fine. you may train with Donatello. Donatello?

Donnie: yeah?

Sensei: go easy on her.

I really didn't think I could do this, but I wanted to see how good I was. When we started out, I was really good at dodging donnie's bo-staff. Then I ran to a wall and flipped off of it, took Donnie's bo-staff, and broke it in half. Donnie looked dumbfounded as I flipped him.

me: I didn't know how I could do that!

then cario walked over to me.

Cario: (whispers) I think that's your power! ninja skills!

me: (loudly) really? Instinctive gymnastics is what i'd call it! That's so cool!

Raph: what is?

Cario: what she just said.

Raph: that doesn't even make sense!

Cario: neither do you.

Cario walked out of the room.

Me: that's gotta burn.

I walked out of the room after Cario.

TBC

* * *

**OOOOOOH, BURN! who thinks this is awesome? well I can't hear you so REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! I think I forgot to update this on time, but ah well. here it is.**

* * *

part 6  
(Cario's pov)  
sensei: Cario, Asari, I believe you are prepared enough to go on patrol tonight with my sons.  
A+C: yess!  
but inside, I'm not so sure what was going to happen.  
**Later in the lair**  
Leo: (comes in room) you guys ready?  
me: wait!  
I ran over to my backpack, took out the jar of peanut butter, and ran back over to the group.  
Leo: what is that?  
me: YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF PEANUT BUTTER? I WOULD DIE IF I DIDN'T HAVE PEANUT BUTTER!  
Asari: It's her favorite food in the whole entire universe.  
Leo: oooookay?  
When we were about to leave, hydrant started barking.  
Raph: Why do we have to keep that thing?  
We all ignored him.  
Asari: stay, hydrant. Stay.  
(Leo?s pov)  
**Out on the roof on patrol**  
Cario kept on eating that brown stuff called peanut butter.  
Mikey: Can I try some?  
Cario: no.  
Mikey: pleeeeeeeease?  
Cario: no.  
Mikey: pretty pretty please?  
Cario: no.  
Cario got up and walked over to the other side of the building next to Raph and sat down, and Mikey followed her.  
Mikey: please?  
Cario: It's so good it would put pizza to shame.  
Mikey: THEN LET ME TRY SOME!  
This eventually escalated into Mikey chasing Cario around until she ate it all. It was surprising how fast Cario was, but I think track teams need very fast runners, whatever they were.  
Cario: It's all gone. (throws it in dumpster)  
Mikey: awwww! You're cruel, Cario!  
(Cario's pov)  
I felt bad for not letting Mikey try the peanut butter. But his favorite food HAD to stay pizza. FOREVER. I mean, if they stopped liking pizza, then the whole world would pretty much come to an end. Sometimes I can be such a turtle lover.  
TBC

* * *

**Please review if you want me to post again tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! YOU DESERVE IT, READERS!**

* * *

part 7  
(Cario's pov)

Right when we got to street level after patrol, we were surrounded by foot ninjas. FOOT ninjas.

Raph: who are these creeps?

Asari: They're shredder's ninjas!

Me: *slaps Asari upside head* Nice going!

Asari: I mean duh, because they have a foot symbol on them!

Mikey: I still don't get it.

Donnie: You NEVER do!

Me: let's just crush some ninjas now.

Raph: good idea!

Everyone attacks at once, except me. I don't know what to do. Why should I even be here? I should be at home, being lazy and doing nothing to battle my chronic procrastination. But, no. this just HAD to happen and I just HAD to be in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIMENSION also with THE FREAKING TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! Why didn't the super TMNT fans get in this dimension? They'd be MUCH happier here than Asari and I. Enough with my stupid thinking, I have to beat up ninjas now. But how?

Leo: Careful, these guys are fast!

I decided to just dodge whatever comes my way until the turtles and Asari can beat them up.

Me: not as fast as me!

I ducked a foot ninja's katana uneasily and almost fell over

Me: maybe not so much!

My throwing knives and stars that I used for self defense started disappearing mysteriously. I knew I wasn't nearly as skilled as the others, even Asari, so I threw a rock at a ninja's head, rendering him unconscious.

Me: take this, freak!

this time, I threw my fist at one. It was exactly like throwing other things. My awkward punch sent him flying into a wall. But I turned around to find myself alone.

* * *

I actually wasn't alone, because I was surrounded by ninjas, but I was alone because there was no trace of the turtles or Asari except for a piece of Raph's mask. My stomach lurched. I did what I found most instinctive these days. Run. I used my super-speed to jump over the wall of ninjas, ricochet off the alley wall, and turn the corner just in time to run into a girl with long dark hair and grey eyes, that was leisurely walking down the street. Before I could apologize, my attention turned to an unmarked white van in the middle of the street. Not the van, but the people inside it. There I saw the turtles and Asari tied up, staring at me while the door closed. In that millisecond, I felt like they depended on me. That they needed me. And that I wasn't just a lost person in a completely different dimension. This was when I realized I wasn't in a dream or a fantasy, but this was my new reality. And it was just about to be taken from me. Again. And I was NOT about to let that happen.

Me: nooooo!

I ignored the foot ninjas chasing me and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't let that van get away. After losing the ninjas, I turned my head the other way to see a cheetah running alongside me.

Me: AHHH!

I lurched forward, did a roll, and came back up. Then the cheetah TALKED to me.

cheetah: Don't worry, I can help you.

This dimension is seriously wrong. THERE IS A FREAKING CHEETAH TALKING TO ME! The cheetah jumped on top of the van, turned into a giant tiger, and knocked the van over. The now giant tiger leaped to the side, and transformed into the girl I ran into earlier.

Me: Who. Are. You.

?: The name's Dis.

Me: Dis?

Dis: Yes. And you?

Me: Cario.

Dis nodded, then gestured to the van on its side.

Dis: I suggest we help your friends.

me: but how did you do that?

Dis: I'm a morpher-

Me: A what now?

Dis: I'll explain later. Right now, we'd better help your friends before the van bursts into flames.

Dis pointed to the underside of the van, which was leaking some sort of oil.  
TBC

* * *

**Did you like the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER? Please review if you want another part tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYPEOPLES! SORRY I AM SOOOOOOOO LATE WITH UPDATING!**

* * *

part 8

(Asari's pov)

I don't know what's going on. first thing we are tied up and stuck in a van, letting Cario have an actual responsibility to save us, and then the van decides to become gravitationally challenged and I'm stuck under a pile of turtles.

Mikey: Ouch, who's foot is in my face?

Me: That's mine. But your shell is stuck in my back.

Leo: Does anyone know who's hand this is?

Donnie: I think that's mine.

Raph: Who's face is this?

Me: Ouch. that's mine.

Raph: Sorry Asari.

Mikey: Hehe, that rhymes!

All of a sudden someone wrenched the doors open with a giant loud screech, and I wasn't surprised that it wasn't Cario, But what really scared me was that what saved us was a giant bear.

Mikey: Whoa, is this for real?

Raph: *sarcastically* No, you're delusional.

Mikey: really?

Turtles: No, Mikey!

We all turned towards the bear to see it turn into a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes like Cario, and Cario walk over from behind the weird girl and climb into the back of the van.

Cario: alright, out you go before this van explodes and we all die.

Cario started throwing the turtles out of the van. First Leo, then Donnie, then Mikey, Raph, and finally me.

Raph: Whoa, there girl!

Cario: what?

Raph: Who's the...

redhead: The name's Dis.

Donnie: and how did-

Dis: I'm a morper.

Me: That's it? aren't you going to explain everything and whatever you did?

Dis: long story, but I think the van will explode first.

Me: Okay, let's go then.

**in the lair**

Dis: okay, so I'm a Morpher. Morphers come from eastern europe, and they are a race of shape-shifters that have extremely advanced technology. I traveled to New York to find a New home, and I met you guys.

Cario: okay...?

Me: so do you... know these turtles from somewhere?

Dis: no, I've never seen them before.

Cario: didn't you freak out or anything because they're ugly giant green mutants?

Dis: No, because I've seen stranger.

TBC

* * *

**YAY! SORRY I POSTED LATE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS BUT JUST REVIEW PEOPLES IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STORIEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 12  
(Cario's pov)

**at patrol next night**

Dis: so, why are we doing this again?

Me: I really don't know. Raph, why do you guys go on patrol?

Raph: I dunno, ask Leo.

Leo: so we can make sure the city is safe.

Someone screamed. Not like a scared scream, but a blood curling scream that echoed through the night.

Donnie: what was that?

Asari: we should check that out!

Leo: this is why we go on patrol.

We all ran to the place where the scream originated, which was an alley. There was a white dog- wait no, a person, wait no, it was a mutant, no duh, lying in the middle of the alley with a broken canister of mutagen next to it.

Me: I think she was just mutated.

Asari: But where would you find the DNA of an Albino Wolf in the middle of New York city?

Me: Exotic pets?

Donnie: what does that mean?

Asari: *facepalm* Oh, nevermind.

Leo: (confused) Ummm, we should probably take her with us.

**Back at the lair**

The girl was just waking up, and we all crowded around her on the couch.

?: AHHH! TURTLES!

Me: guys, let me handle this.

Everyone else backed away.

?: AAAAH! A GHOST!

Me: WHERE? AHHH!

I stupidly sliced through the air with awkward karate chops.

Asari: she means you, Cario.

Me: do I really look that bad?

Raph: No, I think you look fine!

Leo: Ummm, Cario? Did you drop Raph on his head or something when you threw him out of the van?

Me: probably.

Raph looked uncomfortable.

?: ummm, am I in the SEWERS? WITH TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES?!  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER! YAY! VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

Part 10

(Asari's pov)

Leo: yeah, we're in the sewers.

Dis: what's your name?

?: Snowy.

Mikey: that's it?

Snowy: yeah.

Me: do you know that you look like this?

I handed her a piece of shattered mirror from the bathroom.

Snowy: whoa!

Cario: sooo, you scared, surprised, or just plain freaked out?

Snowy: Actually, when I was back at home and watching Teenage M-

Cario slapped her hand over her mouth and started whispering something rapidly into her ear. We all just watched as Cario seemed to be telling her life story to Snowy.

Cario: You get it now?

Raph: What was that for?

Cario: explaining... Everything.

Mikey: Oh, that... kinda... makes sense!

Raph: NOTHING makes sense to you!

Snowy: well, where am I supposed to go now? I can't just go take a leisurely walk down the street without attracting attention!

Dis: you can stay here.

Mikey: she can?

Leo: I don't mind, I'll ask sensei later.

Me: there's already three people staying with you guys including me, so why not one more?

**Later**

I decided to find out what was bothering Raph so I went over to where he was playing videogames.

Me: Hey, Raph, you okay?

Raph: Oh… umm, ehh yeeeeah… Fine. Just fine.

Me: You sure?

Raph: yep.

I decided not to worry about anything and shrugged my shoulders as I walked away. I guess that was just how Raph was. It's not like he had a crush on anyone, was it? Maybe Dis, or Asari, but I doubt it could be Snowy.

TBC

* * *

**Again, I'd like to see if I'm handling all of these new characters. You might think this is crazy NOW, but I still have a LOT more characters to put in. AND a plot to unfold. In case you ask me why I'm accepting so many characters, it's simply because I want to, and partially because all of my friends want their character in my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PEOPLEZZZZZ! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ALMOST A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK! It's spring break for my school and my family is going on a vacation :-( I know, I'm sad too. ONWARD! NOW FOR THE STORY!**

* * *

Part 11

(?'s pov)  
I was spray painting an alley. Giant, neon green letters littered the walls and formed my name. I was just about to finish it off when I heard a dog barking off in the distance. Except the sound didn't come from anywhere. It seemed to come from a... Sewer grate? I think it was the one down the road. Instead of running there and putting my ear up to the grate like a total whacko, I took my spray paint and ran to the nearest manhole. Curiosity overcame me as I tried to wrench off the manhole cover, but darn, it was HEAVY. I took a rusted steel crowbar from beside a dumpster and wrenched it open. The barking became louder. It seemed like there was some sort of super hyper dog down there, but in the sewers? maybe I inhaled too much spray paint. It could be that. I've heard rumors of people going crazy from things like that, although I've never seen someone actually go crazy, at all. I slowly climbed down the ladder and reached the bottom. It was really dark down there, and all of a sudden the dog pounced on my back. I screamed and tried scrambling back up the ladder to the surface, but I couldn't find the ladder.

?: Hydrant! Down!

Me: who's there?

?: who are you?

Me: who, me?

?: is there any other person in the sewers than me and you?

Me: there's this crazy dog that's attacking me.

The person flicked on her flashlight And shined it in my eyes, then on her face. It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

?: i'm Asari. What's your name?

Me: i'm Dezirae. But call me Dez.

Asari: here, let me show you back up.

Me: wait, why were you down there in the first place?

Asari: ummm, my dad repairs broken stuff down here... so sometimes... I visit. Yeah, that.

Me: strange.

After Asari showed me up, I thanked her and walked away. At least she wasn't a cop or anything. Maybe next time i'll spray paint the sewers, because I bet nobody ever does.  
TBC

* * *

**It's a short part, but ah well. It's a short story, nonetheless.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed really random! I promise it will all tie in later!**

* * *

Part 15

(Cario's pov)

I went up to street level to get myself some peanut butter. I didn't realize that I couldn't live without peanut butter! I went with Dis and Asari. Dis morphed herself into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes.

Dis: so, so you have any idea where we are going?

Me: nope.

Asari: why don't we ask someone where the supermarket is?

Me: do these people look like they'd be happy to help three teens that look like they were living in the sewers?

Dis: well, we were.

Asari: why don't we ask that person?

Asari pointed to this girl walking down the sidewalk with a backpack.

Me: okay...?

Dis walked up to the girl.

Dis: hey, do you know where the grocery store is?

?: yeah, it's a few blocks away on Woode street.

Asari: (whispering) wow, this dimension is such like ours!

Me: (yells) I know where that is! I'll be right back!

(Asari's pov)

And off Cario sped at an abnormal speed, towards her goal of peanut butter.

?: does she really think she can sprint that far?

Dis: she is really determined.

Asari: she often doesn't think things through when she acts.

Dis: (whispering) good thing she didn't use her full speed.

Asari: *nods* well, thanks! bye!

?: you're welcome!

Just as the girl turned the corner, Cario sped back, a jar of peanut butter in her hand.

Dis: you forgot the money, didn't you?

Cario: yep. I suggest we run.

Asari: are the police-

Cario: come on!

Thus, Cario's ignorance bought us exersize for a week. Maybe more.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everypeoples! This is where it starts to get really crazy!**

* * *

Part 13

(Dis's pov)

We were going out on patrol the next night when we heard sirens coming from the next block over. We jumped from roof to roof to see someone dash out of a building holding a bag in his hand.

me: Cario, did you see that?

Cario: someone just stole something from that store!

Mikey: Kinda like you!

Cario: Who told you that story? WHOEVER DID GETS A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

Raph: woah, woah, calm down Cario.

Leo: Let's just go stop that person.

Snowy: I agree.

We ran after that person and finally caught him, or her, because she was a girl.

Cario: What do you think you're doing?

The girl turned around. She was wearing all black but she had bright blonde hair sticking out from under her mask that you could see a mile away. She took off her mask, and she had grey eyes.

Asari: Hey, you're that girl I met in the sewers! Dez, right?

But she wasn't paying attention to us, she was staring at the turtles.

Dez: Whoaaaaaa.

Cario: *ahem* SNAP OUT OF IT! so what, they're turtles.

Dez: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!

Mikey: how do you know how old we are?

Dez: Duh, you guys are on-

Cario slapped a hand over her mouth and whispered something into her ear.

Dez: WOAH THAT'S CRAZY!

Cario: please just shut up.

Dis: The police are coming, let's go.

Dez: ummm, can I go with you guys?

Snowy: Sure, why not?

Leo: uhhh...

Leo looked around at all of us staring at him.

Leo: sure just come on.

TBC

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter! Review if you want me to post another tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**1,000 views everypeoples! WHOO HOO!**

**Yay! new chapter! I was inspired by... randomninja (a guest reviewer) and four-square!**

* * *

part 14

(Snowy's pov)

I was walking around exploring the sewers when my foot hit something round and it bounced away. I walked over and picked it up to see it was a four-square ball. I ran back to the lair and showed it to Leo who surprisingly didn't know what it was.

Leo: soooo, it's a ball.

Me: a FOUR-SQUARE ball!

Raph: what's that?

Cario: you've never heard of four-square?

Asari: It is a game where you hit a ball around.

Dez: man, we could have the MOST INTENSE four-square game EVER!

Me: Let's play!

We all went out into the sewers and Cario drew the square with a rock she broke out of the wall. I was on Leo's team, Dez was on Mikey's team, Asari was on Donnie's team, and Cario was on Raph's team. Dis didn't play because she said it would be 'too unfair' because she was a 'morpher' and thus was stronger than all of us put together. way to go for bragging, Dis.

When we started, the turtles were just getting used to it. But later, It became so intense, because Cario and Asari were using their powers and the turtles were putting their ninjitsu to use. Too bad Dez and I don't have awesome powers like them.

(?'s pov)

I was walking down the sreet with my backpack when I accidentally tripped on something. I looked back and saw an empty peanut butter jar, I stood up and noticed some of my things fell out of my bag. I leaned forward to grab my stuff back when I heard a voice coming from the sewers.

Out of my curiosity, I opened the lid of the manhole and poked my head in for a look around, but it was dark and all I could hear were frequent yells. Okay, this is CRAZY weird. After my cousin used this weird computer thingy to send me here, I end up in NEW YORK CITY, and now this?

Suddenly one of my things dropped, so I had to go down to get it. Right when I reached the bottom, I saw a ball flying toward my face and I blacked out.

(Snowy's pov)

The ball went flying into the inky darkness of the sewer tunnel we were in thanks to Asari's flip kick, so I we had to get it.

Me: guys, I heard something.

Cario: what?

Me: I think someone else is down here.

Asari: who?

Me: I hear well, but I'm not telepathic! I don't know!

Cario: well then find out who that is and find the ball while you're at it! I have a score to settle with Mikey! This time, no more backflips!

Cario gave Mikey the 'evil eye' as I went over to find out who the mysterious person was.

TBC

* * *

dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON? WHAT IS THAT WEIRD COMPUTER THINGY? AND EXACTLY HOW STRONG IS THIS SHADY MORPHER CHARACTER, DIS? ALSO WHY DO I STILL HAVE CAPS LOCk on? Whoops there it goes. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE FOR SOONER UPDATES!


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW PART! YAY!**

* * *

part 18

(?'s pov)

I woke up on a couch, surrounded by my favorite TV characters, and some other people.

me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-

The girl with white hair slapped her hand over my mouth, stood me up, and walked me out of the room.

me: URPH EMM GUHH URPH EMM GUHH URPH EMM GUHH

I continued to talk as we walked out of the room.

girl with white hair: (to the others really loudly) I'll take care of this one.

I felt warm and bubbly inside as she un-covered my mouth.

me: OMG OMG OMG OMG-

girl with white hair: SHUT UP!

me: that's offensive.

girl with white hair: (sarcastically) LIKE I CARE?

me: HEY!

girl with white hair: sorry, but you gotta listen. I probably know that you've seen the turtles before. I need you to act all scared and stuff like the people in the movies, and pretend you've never seen them before. got that?

me: WHAT? HOW DO THEY NOT KNOW THEY'RE FAMOUS?!

girl with white hair: BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A-

Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes slapped her hand over the girl's mouth.

girl with blonde hair: shhh! you're in another dimension where the turtles are actually real and they don't know they're famous.

me: WHAT!?

girl with blonde hair: Don't worry, Dis, and I have been working on a portal that can get us back.

me: Ooooookay... so, what's your name?

girl with white hair: Cario.

girl with blonde hair: Asari.

me: can we go meet them now?

Cario: *facepalm*

TBC

* * *

**HOW'D YA LIKE THE NEW CHAPPIE? REVIEW FOR ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter time! yay!**

* * *

part 16

(Cario's pov)

I finally convinced the girl to stop acting like a crazed fangirl after a REALLY long time.

me: what's your name?

?: Sandy Bell, but call me Bell.

me: So... You ready to go meet them?

Bell: YES! YES! I'M SO EXCITED! FINALLY!

me: well, I guess that half an hour of meditation didn't work.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms as Bell literally bounced off the walls with excitement. But not literally, that would be bad. Raph peeked his head around the door and looked at Bell.

Raph: Ummm, is everything ok?

Bell stopped bouncing around. I really hoped she wouldn't go all fangirl on Raph, so I squeezed my eyes shut. Instead of mauling Raph, Bell took a deep breath.

Bell: Yes, everything is.

me: OMG IT WORKED!

Raph: Wait... What did?

me: (dramatically) MY MAGIC!

Everyone else: ...

me: sheesh, have you ever heard of dramaticness?

Donnie: That's not- a real word.

Me: You know what is?

Donnie: Yes, there are over a million words in the english dictionary.

me: A KNUCKLE SANWICH!

I chased Donnie into the lair, but I bet he was scared almost as much as if I were Raph.

TBC

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but ah well. I updated on time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter! sorry I'm late with posting... again .-.**

* * *

part 17

(Bell's pov)

Asari, Dez, Cario Dis, Snowy and I were walking down the sidewalks of New York City. It was night, but the turtles had "extra training" so they had to stay in the lair. I looked up just as Snowy's ears twitched.

Snowy: Did you hear that? Someone's in that alley!

Snowy ran off towards whatever she heard.

Cario: HEY! I'm supposed to be the one that runs ahead!

We all laughed but were cut off by a yell.

Snowy: DOGPOUND! HELP!

We all ran towards Snowy, but Dis looked confused.

Dis: What's a Dogpound?

Me: He's with shredder! Evil, duh!

when we got to the alley, Snowy was backing away from Dogpound.

Cario: Dogpound looks scarier in real life. no wonder the turtles were afraid of him!

Everyone repeatedly facepalmed themselves.

Dogpound: I see you know my friends the turtles. Here is a gift I want you to give them, just from me. Dogpound swung his massive fist at Snowy, knocking her into the alley wall and rendering her unconscious. Everyone snapped into battle except for me and Dez.

me:(to Dez) What do we do? Everyone else has powers!

I looked jealously at everyone else attacking Dogpound.

Dez: What if we DO have powers, but haven't discovered them yet!

me: then try... punching something!

Dez walked over to a trash can and knocked it really hard with her fist. then she fell backwards. dazed.

Dez: The trashcan... just disappeared!

me: Maybe that's your power! you can see through stuff!

Dez: Man, I wish I could like, shoot lazers or something.

Dez Pointed her index finger.

Dez: You know, like out of your fingertips.

Just then her hand lit up, and a red beam shot out of it.

Dez: Totally amazing!

me: yeah.

Dez: wait, but I didn't say anything!

me: you just said, totally amazing!

Dez: no, I THOUGHT that. Wait, that's your power!

TBC

* * *

**I kinda rushed through this chapter, but ah well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I decided to post this early to make up for posting the last chapter so late!**

* * *

Part 18

(Dez's pov)

I can't believe I got the power I wanted! When I was a little kid, whenever someone asked what kind of superpower I would want, I said to be able to shoot lazers from my fingertips, while most other kids said that they wanted to read minds or fly, or something. But enough about me, Bell can read minds! If she's Telepathic, then maybe she could be Telekinetic too!

me: Bell, can you try to move that trash can?

Bell: I'll try.

She flicked her hand upward and the lid of the trashcan popped off and flew up into the air, leaving her dumbfounded.

me: Wow. can you try that-

I was cut off by a cracking sound made by Dogpound punching the ground. I turned my head around to see the edge of Cario's foot being crushed by dogpound's fist. Seems like she wasn't fast enough this time.

Dis: Cario! are you okay?

Cario: Do I LOOK okay?

Dogpound then wobbled around and threw his massive fist at Asari and Dis with explosive force. They jumped out of the way, but Asari landed on her arm.

Asari: EEK! my wrist!

seems like her "Instinctive Gymnastics" couldn't help her too. I knew I had to act fast, or we would be history. It's hard to think that you've come all this way, even across dimensions just to be destroyed by an ugly mutant dog. well, at least he was infamous. But I knew I wouldn't let this happen. I stood up, ready to take on someone even the turtles couldn't handle.

me: Bell! Levitate Dogpound!

Bell: Sure thing!

She stood up, raised both hands, and Dogpound lifted off the ground, kicking and punching the air harmlessly.

Bell: This thing's heavy! I can't hold it much longer!

me: Dis! Do your thing!

Dis grew taller and taller until she was twice the size of Dogpound. She flicked her hand upward and threw Dogpound up into the air and across town. Dis then transformed back into herself again.

Bell: AWESOME!

Dis: THAT is how we do it!

TBC

* * *

**Next update soon! and remember, reviews are appreciated and they mean a lot!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH NOOOOO! I FORGOT TO UPDATE AGAIN!**

* * *

Part 18

(Cario's pov)

I was tired of everyone bragging about how their powers are awesome and how they beat dogpound. I was stuck in the lair with a broken foot! I mean, Asari and Snowy were too because Asari sprained her wrist and Snowy has a concussion. Now I know how the turtles felt when they were grounded. Everyone else out having fun and enjoying being stranded in a different dimension while we were stuck.

me: Asari, I RAN OUT OF PEANUT BUTTER!

Asari: We are NOT going to do what we did last time!

Snowy: I'm soooooo bored!

me: isn't space heroes on?

Snowy: OMG, I FORGOT! EEP!

me: but still, I can't survive without peanut butter!

Asari: Then we will ask Dez, Bell, and Dis to get it.

Me: ugh, fine!

at that moment, everyone came back from training. I confined myself to crossing my arms and grumbling until I got my peanut butter back.

***A LONG TIME LATER***

My foot was good enough to walk on with a brace, but I had almost died from lack of peanut butter.

me: DEZ! WILL YOU COME WITH ME TO GET MORE PEANUT BUTTER?

Dez: Sure!

Snowy: Can I come too?

me: okay.

so we set off to get more peanut butter (this time remembering the money) and right before we got to the manhole, Snowy's ears twitched.

Snowy: Someone's down here!

me: Who?

Snowy: It's completely dark! how am I supposed to see, it's really far away!

Dez: I think I see someone!

me: Well you can see through stuff, no duh.

Dez: (whispers) yep, someone's down here besides us.

me: Well I'm going to find out who it is!

I ran towards where Dez pointed and ran into a wall.

Me: uggggggh. note to self; next time, don't run fast.

I walked as silently as I could towards the sound but since I have that annoying brace on my foot, It was pretty noisy. The sound of my footsteps were like clanging two frying pan lids together. Wait, I'm carrying a frying pan strapped to my back. Why? No one shall ever know.

I was still walking when I saw something metallic swing towards my face and I ducked, covering my head with my hands.

Me: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

TBC

* * *

**Alright! SUSPENSEFUL ENDING!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEXT PAAAAAAART!**

* * *

Part 20

(Cario's pov)

I looked up to see that it was just a sewer pipe.

me: EHMAGOD!

Dez: what is it?

me: a sewer pipe.

Dez: seriously?

Snowy: Come on, Cario. I was probably just hearing things.

Me: Oh yeah, I still need to get my peanut butter!

**A long time later**

me: well, that certainly went better than last time.

Dez: but we got kicked out because you ate all of the store's marshmallows without paying!

Me: still, better than last time.

Snowy: let's go back now.

We ran towards the manhole but we were stopped by someone screaming.

Snowy: What the heck was that?

Dez: and it's coming from the sewers!

Me: let's go!

We raced down to run into a girl, but it was too dark to see who she was.

?: AAAAAAAH OH MY GAWD!

Me: What the heck?

?: TURTLES! THEY'RE THEM THEY AAAAAAAH! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THEY WERE RIGHT THERE!

I began to get angry at this girl's screaming.

?: EHMAGOD I SAW THEM! AAAAAAAAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THA-

She stopped screaming because I knocked her out.

Me: Guys, let's drag her somewhere and just leave her.

Snowy: No way! She obviously saw the turtles and knows who they are!

Dez: Of course, she's probably from our dimension!

Me: I'm still dragging her to the lair, though. She deserves to be dragged, I'm practically deaf from all of that screaming.

I could feel Snowy and Dez giving me weird looks through the darkness.

TBC

* * *

**SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK A LOOOOOONG TIME! BUT IT'S ALRIGHT! NEXT PART WILL BE SOON!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OKAY! NEXT CHAPPIE PEOPLES! To make up for forgetting to post the last chapter, I'm posting this one a lot sooner!**

* * *

Part 21

(?'s pov)

I woke up on a couch. A couch? I opened my eyes to see six people leaning over me, talking.

?: EHMAGOD SHE'S AWAKE!

?: She knows about the turtles, doesn't she?

?: Shut up, Dis!

?: Oh, come on! I'm missing the ending of space heroes!

?: Hurry up, I was about to finish this invention I was working on that could make ice pops instantly!

?: (to me) ummm, so what's your name?

me: Lillian.

?: ooh, that's a pretty name! Mine's Sandy Bell, but call me Bell! My parents said that if I was a boy they'd name-

?: Ignore her. I'm Dez. I'm also pretty much the only normal person here.

Dez had short blonde hair with bangs, hazel eyes, and freckles. She wore a gray hoodie, jeans, and black converses.

Me: yep, it seems that way.

?: YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TURTLES!

Dez: SHUT UP EVERYONE!

Everyone quieted down and looked at her.

Dez: (to me) Okay, so this is Cario. She's obsessed with peanut butter and keeping the fact that we know about the teenage mutant ninja turtles-

Me: you saw them too?

Dez: -a secret from everyone here but us.

Dez motioned to a girl that looked like the neon pink version of mario, except she had bright white hair and blazing green eyes.

Me: hi!

Cario didn't reply.

Dez: and this is Bell, the really weird crazy one that acts like a 2 year old.

Bell: actually, I'm 10.

Bell had crazy curly black hair, brown eyes, and she was really short.

Dez: and this is Snowy, a space heroes obsessed fangirl of the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Me: do you know that you're a mutant?

Snowy: Yep. An Albino Wolf.

Dez: and this is Asari, a total technology geek and uses extremely advanced vocabulary.

Dez motioned to a girl with really long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was standing next to cario, and was a bit taller than her.

Dez: lastly, this dark one standing over there is Dis.

Dis had dark brown hair, light gray eyes, and wore a sweatshirt and jeans with boots.

Dez: she's a morpher, from eastern europe, and they're kinda like shapeshifters. Dis, do your stuff.

Dis somehow transformed into a girl with short red hair, freckles, and green eyes. she then turned into a cat, and then a dog, and then back.

Me: Well... This is a bit hard to take in...

Dez: that's expected.

TBC

* * *

**Likey? I kinda explained everyone's personalities and who they are and stuff in this chapter. I'm going to start making chapters longer, so more stories for everyone! Also, don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH NO! I FORGOT TO UPDATE AGAIN!**

* * *

Part 22

(Cario's pov)

**three months later**

Everyone was hanging in the lair. over the past three months, we've really bonded. Dis is teaching Dez and I how to meditate and some pretty cool techniques for our powers, Asari started helping Donnie with his inventions, Leo started training Snowy and she was now a pretty skilled Kunouichi, Bell, Mikey, and Lillian are best friends, and Dis is a really good babysitter for them.

Bell: I'M SOOOOOO BORED!

Dis: Then do you want to go to the surface?

Me: Yeah, I need some more peanut butter!

Lillian: But you just ate three jars of it!

Me: Your point?

Dez: And I want to spray paint some more alleys! The sewers are boring! And I also need more spray paint!

Asari: Anyway, I could use the fresh air.

Raph: well, WE can't.

Donnie: Not if it's daytime.

Leo: you guys can go if you want, but be back soon.

Snowy: We can wait until night, can't we? Remember, I'm a mutant wolf?

Dez: Yeah, I'm fine with it.

Me: BUT I MIGHT DIE WITHOUT PEANUT BUTTER!

Asari: That's scientifically impossible.

Me: Do I have to prove it?

Asari: No, thanks.

Lillian: I don't care, we can go at night if you want.

Bell: I'm totally fine with it!

Dis: Yeah, why don't we all go tonight?

Me: Fine.

Donnie: then it's settled.

Mikey: WHOOHOO! ROOF TOP PARTY TONIGHT!

Everyone: MIKEY!

TBC

* * *

Yeah, Short chappie. I had to write something, so, ah well.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

(Dis's pov)

We were about to go topside when sensei stopped us.

sensei: girls, training.

girls: awwwwwwwww!

Cario: well, maybe we can go some other time.

leo: yeah, sure.

Raph: but _we're _still going, right?

Snowy: sure, it's fine with me.

Cario: just don't have TOO much fun.

Mikey: well, see ya!

And with that, the turtles left. We started training, but my mind was on other things.

(Leo's pov)

**two hours later**

When we came back, the lair was in ruins. We gawked at our completely uninhabitable home. it was evident that there was a massive battle, but no one was in sight. It was hard to believe that this was actually the lair. There was nothing that made this room different from any of the other abandoned underground warehouses in the sewers. It was almost painful seeing our home like this, and it almost felt like a dream as we waded through the broken and shattered objects.

Donnie: what happened?

Me: whatever did, it wasn't good.

Mikey: where is everyone?

Me: I... Don't... know...

Raph: WHERE'S SPIKE?!

Raphael became frantic, searching everywhere for that small terrapin. He ran into another room in his search.

Raph: THERE YOU ARE!

Raph held up Spike, and then set him down on the frame of the shattered television.

we walked through the lair, cautious of the rubble and dust when we came to the dojo. Mikey flipped over the ripped and overturned couch, and lazily flopped down on it as the rest of us continued searching.

Donnie: Look, there's sensei!

Donatello pointed towards the dojo, and all four of us ran towards Sensei who was unconscious on the floor.

Everyone: Sensei!

We ran over to him as he was just waking up. we helped him up, and set him up against the tree in the middle of our dojo.

Raph: what happened? where is everyone else?

Sensei: it was the foot. They knocked us out before we knew anything.

Me: then why didn't they take you? Isn't the shredder after you?

Sensei paused for a minute, then continued.

Sensei: The shredder does not know that Hermato Yoshi is a giant rat. And I think he wants those girls more.

Me: but why?

Sensei: that, I am not sure of.

Raph: ooooooh, i'm going to kick shredder's butt for kidnapping them!

Me: but shredder knows that we'll come for them!

Sensei: that may not be true, Leonardo.

Everyone: what?

TBC

* * *

**Okay, this was pretty sad. WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?! OH NO! POST REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPPIE SOONER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm going to try and update on time! yay!**

* * *

Part 24

(Dis's pov)

I woke up in a dark cage with a heavy throbbing in my head. It looked like a cage, but it was more like a room. The walls didn't feel like metal, either. They were made out of something that resembled plastic, but much sturdier. I knew this material from somewhere. But where? I pushed my thoughts aside to find out where I was. I looked around, and saw a slumped figure at the other end of the cage. I crawled over to it and saw it was Bell.

Me: Bell! Wake up!

I shook her repeatedly until she finally woke up with a start.

Bell: Did you see them?

Me: who?

Bell: the foot!

Me: yeah.

I looked down. How did they find us, capture us, and lock us in a cage? I knew the Shredder from all of the turtles' stories, but why would he kidnap us and not the turtles or Splinter? It was all a mystery to me, and I hated mysteries that I couldn't solve.

Bell: anyway, where is everyone else?

Me: I don't know, but let's hope they are all okay.

Bell: maybe the turtles will find us, and they can get us out of here!

Dis: let?s just wait for someone to find us.

(Leo?s pov)

Man, we were so stupid. We should've stayed when the girls had training! Right now, I was being a horrible leader!

Me: So, we're almost certain it's the foot, right?

Raph: what makes you think that?

Me: They're the ones that could be able to pull off an attack like that.

Donnie: but the girls had their powers!

Me: However, what if they were ambushed?

Mikey: I could see that happening.

Me: So we go and save them from the shredder?

Raph: All right! Let's go save them!

Donnie: Raph, since when were you interested in saving people?

Raph: er, since the shredder kidnapped people.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**OH NO! SOOOO SOOOOOOOORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! I HAD NO TIME AT ALL TO WRITE BECAUSE OF EXAMS, BUT TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! (1:00 in the morning here, so yeah it necessarily is)**

**UBER BIG CHAPPIE FOR YOU PATIENT ONES!**

* * *

Part 25

(Leo's pov)

We finally set off looking for them. We came to the giant church where the shredder usually was, but it was abandoned. We all pondered where the shredder could be hiding.

Mikey: what if the shredder is hiding in that giant clock tower?

Me: no, too obvious.

Donnie: what about that abandoned warehouse?

Me: no, too old.

Raph: What about an office building?

Leo: Not what the shredder would do.

Raph: what kind of answer is that?

Me: Raph, think.

Donnie: there are two words that normally don't go together.

Raph: we know the shredder would never go there.

Me: that's it! The shredder wants us to think he wouldn't be somewhere, right? So he must be there!

Raph: but WHICH office building?

We looked around to see hundreds of office buildings around the city.

Mikey: what about that one?

Mikey turned around and pointed to a random office building.

Me: Mikey, no- WAIT! MIKEY'S RIGHT!

All: WHAT?

Mikey: OH YEAH!

Raph: Alright, let's go!

We entered the office building to see that it was empty.

Me: great-

Before I could finish, Raph slapped his hand over my mouth.

Raph: *whispering* The shredder IS here.

(Snowy's pov)

I woke up inside a weird box. I couldn't hear anything, not even the city despite my powers. I felt behind me for my Katanas, but they weren't there. I sat up to find out that I had a splitting headache. I didn't know where I was, but maybe I went home? but... that couldn't be. I didn't want to leave. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Leo! I decided to sit there until something happens.

(Donnie's pov)

I was almost sure that the shredder was here. maybe he wanted us here, but we needed to rescue our friends. Leo and I led everyone to a fork in the hallway that separated into five sections.

Leo: What do we do now?

Me: Maybe we should split up.

Leo: Sounds like a good idea.

So we split up, and I ended up taking the hall to the far right.

(Asari's pov)

When I woke up, I felt sore all over and didn't want to move. I laid on my back and stared up at the dark ceiling of wherever I was. I decided to get up, and I realized I was in a cage. Why didn't I notice this earlier? I walked to one of the walls and ran my hand against the smooth material. It wasn't plastic, But it wasn't metal. I paced around and waited for someone to come. I felt helpless, and it was simply unreasonable to try to break out of wherever I was.

(Dez's pov)

I suddenly found myself waking up in a weird cage thingy. I tried to see out of it, but all I could see was darkness. I shot a lazer at one of the walls, but it did nothing. I saw nothing, except for a slumped over figure in the corner. I crawled over to it and rolled it over to see Lillian.

Me: LILLIAN!

Lillian: Five more minutes, mom!

Me: Lillian, wake up!

Lillian: No, pikachu! DON'T THROW MY SLINKY DOWN THE STAIRS!

Lillian shot up into a sitting position, now wide awake.

Me: *Facepalm* Oh, Lillian! You think of the weirdest things!

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh no! sorry I couldn't post! I was in Disney World for a week, and I couldn't get to from there!**

* * *

Part 26

(Cario's pov)

I opened one eye. then the other. I didn't know where I was. wait, I knew that I was in a weird cage. Or box. Or room, but I couldn't find a door. So not a room. I jumped up and stared at one of the walls. It was really dark, but I could still tell it was a wall. I tried poking it, then yelling at it, then I decided that if that stupid wall wouldn't let me out then it would just have to taste my fury. I pounded my fists against it while screaming and kicking it, but nevertheless it only made my knuckles bleed. I started to get hungry so I looked looked around for peanut butter, and then face palmed myself because of course there wouldn't be peanut butter. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for a jar of peanut butter to fall out of the sky and crash through the ceiling.

(Mikey's pov)

So if I got Leo's instructions right, then I was walking through a creepy warehouse looking for someone that might not even be there. I kept on running into crates and tripping over cracks in the cement. I felt like I was never going to find anyone until I saw two figures sitting next to each other in the distance. Unsure of whoever it was, even if it could be the foot, I ran towards them. I stopped about ten feet away.

Me: hellooooooooo? Who are you?

The figures didn't move.

Me: hey! You!

One peeked up, I think it heard me. It seemed to be talking to the other person, but I couldn't hear anything. I stepped towards them, and a giant cage appeared around me and the two figures.

?: Mikey!

Me: Dis?

?: how did you get in here?

Me: Bell?

Bell: duh! But how did you get in here?

Me: I dunno, I saw you two and when I walked towards you I walked into this!

Dis: so did you see this or did it just appear?

Me: it just appeared.

I touched the wall and it was rock hard.

Dis: then it must be some kind of mirror force field.

Me: what?

Dis: where I used to live, there are things called force fields, but they use up a lot of energy so they are extremely rare.

Me: wait, the shredder has force fields?

Dis: I don't know how he got them, though.

Bell: well then how do we get out of this?

Dis: the best thing to do is wait until the power source runs out.

Me: how long will that take?

Dis: could be five minutes, or could be five days.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, so sorry I can't update. Yes, it is as you've feared. the dreaded author's note.

I'm not going to be able to post for another five weeks because of this camp I go to, and we're not allowed to use cell phones or Internet stuff. So sorry! I'll post as soon as I get back.

~~CarioMario~~

wow, that was short.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! finally! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**Not really, though. Just a new chapter for those who deserve it.**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! JUST CARIO!**

* * *

Part 27

(Donnie's pov)

Wandering around in this maze of tunnels was confusing. Maybe splitting up was a bad idea? these walls just kept turning and twisting, and I thought I was getting nowhere until I came to a dead end. Then I WAS getting nowhere. I was still a long ways away from the wall, but I could see someone sitting near the wall. I ran towards it and a giant box formed out of nowhere.

?: Donnie!

Whoever it was ran up to me and hugged me.

me: Asari? how did this big room get here?

Asari: it was here for a long time, and you just appeared inside of it!

me: what? I was walking and then all of a sudden I was inside this!

Asari: maybe you can walk into this, but not out?

me: how would that work?

Asari: well you're the smart one, Don.

(Snowy's pov)

It felt like I was waiting forever. I was sitting there, Leaning against one of the walls of the strange cube I was in when someone appeared in front of me.

?: Snowy!

Me: Leo?

I ran up to him and hugged him.

Me: I was afraid I'd be waiting here forever!

Leo: don't worry, i'll get you out of...

Leo looked around and saw that he was now in a box.

Me: I guess we're both stuck now.

Leo: so this is why you couldn't move when I was yelling for you?

Me: I didn't know you were, you just appeared in front of me like you phased through that wall.

Leo: great, all we can do is wait.

Leo and I sat down at a wall next to each other and waited. That was all we could do.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

***sigh* I guess I forgot... Again DX**

**You people probably hate me by now, but here's another chapter. Hopefully I'll remember to update tomorrow, so hold on tight, folks!**

**I just said folks, didn't I?**

**Oh, well.**

**ME NO OWN TMNT :'( I KNOW SO SAD**

**ONWARD! TO THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

(Dez's pov)

Me: Lillian, we have to think of a way out of here. NOW.

Lillian: I know, I hate tight spaces! I hate them so much I could just... EXPLODE!

Me: *Sigh* Lillian, don't explode.

Lillian: Fine, but I could! You know, like spontanie combusto whatever that Asari says!

She crossed her arms and sat there.

ME: Well, while you're sitting here, why don't you help me think of a way out?

Lillian: DIRT!

Me: What?

Lillian jumped up and looked at me.

Lillian: DIRT! THERE'S GROUND ON THE GROUND, BUT WEIRD PLASTIC STUFF ON THE WALLS AND CEILING! TRY TO SHOOT A LAZER THINGY AT THE GROUND!

Me: Lillian, you are a crazy genius.

Lillian: Why thank you!

I pointed my finger at the ground, and fired a single laser. Dust flew everywhere as the laser struck dirt, blowing both of us backwards. We flew into one of the walls and suddenly, found the wall on the ground.

Me: The whole thing tipped over!

Lillian: Yay! we did it! Yippee! This is so awesome! I'm so hyper I could just bounce off the walls!

I turned to Lillian and gawked. She had neon pink hair, baby blue eyes, and was jumping around so much that she was actually jumping off the walls.

Me: WHAT THE HECK?

Lillian: What?

Lillian stopped moving and fell on the ground. She turned back to normal Lillian with black hair and blue eyes.

Me: Lillian, I just found out your power.

(Raph's pov)

I kept on walking until the tunnel kept on getting smaller and smaller. It got to a point where I had to crawl on my hands and knees to get through. At one point the floor seemed to drop through and I fell at least 2 stories to the ground. At least I have a hard shell. This space was really wide, but kinda dark. I saw in the distance someone lying on the ground. The person had bright white hair and looked almost passed out on the ground. I ran to the person as soon as I realized it was Cario.

Me: Cario!

I ran towards her and shook her.

Cario: AAAAAH!

Cario's fist flicked upward and nailed me right in the face.

Me: ow! Girl, you punch hard!

Cario: ohmygod Raph!

She ran over and helped me up.

Cario: i'm so sorry, but you shouldn't just out of nowhere show up and shake a Cario's brain out when she is daydreaming about peanut butter!

Me: but I didn't! You were just lying there like you were dead while I was yelling at you!

I gestured towards where I was when I saw Cario, but instead there was a wall.

Me: what the?

Cario: I've been stuck in a box all day, if you haven't noticed.

Me: but I didn't see you in one!

Cario: I didn't see you NOT in one!  
I could tell she was getting steamed.

Deep voice: it seems like the two hotheads can't stick together to save their life.

Cario: shredder!

Raph: how did you get here?

Shredder: morpher forcefields can let objects in, but can only let objects out when the power source is exterminated.

Cario: and where's this 'power source?'

Shredder: look at your wrist. You are the power source.

We both looked at her left wrist and saw a metallic red wristband, which she immediately pounded against one of the walls.

Shredder: foolish girl, it is indestructible!

Cario: how did I not notice this? And green would go way better with my outfit!

I stifled a laugh. Cario used her super speed to lunge at the shredder but he was still too fast.

Cario: darn! I thought I could go faster than that!

Shredder: the forcefields is using up your powers so your powers will not be as strong as normal. As you can see, neither if you can beat me!  
We both attacked the shredder at once, but he threw us back. I looked at Cario but she seemed to have her mind in a different place. She looked like she was thinking, something Cario would rarely do.

Cario: Raph, knock me out.

Me: what?

Cario: just do it! If you knock me out, then there will be no power for the forcefield!

The shredder cut us off by attacking us. The shredder slashed at Cario's side and the forcefield flickered like a candle. I realized what I had to do.

Me: I hope you're right!

I jumped over and hit Cario as hard as I could with the back of my Sai. Cario delicately collapsed and the bracelet crumbled away, leaving the forcefield to fade away.

Shredder: NOOOOOOO!

me: you're through, shredder!

Shredder: oh well, there are still some ways that I can harness these powers. Good luck getting out of this maze, I assure you it will be much harder than facing even me!

I didn't listen to what the shredder was saying. All I could think about was that I had an unconscious girl I had to take care of.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

NEW CHAPPIE TIME!

* * *

(Raph's pov)

I was freaking out about Cario. She was barely breathing and her shirt was turning red where the shredder attacked her. I suddenly got an idea. I reached behind me and took a jar of peanut butter out of my shell, opened it, and held it up to Cario's nose.

Cario: mmmmmm, peanut butter!

Cario opened her eyes and looked at me.

Me: oh thank god!

Cario: owwww my everything hurts!

Me: sorry about that...

Cario took the jar of peanut butter out of my hand and started eating it. Then she began to talk with her mouth full.

Cario: it's okay. Where's the box thingy?

Me: it disappeared after I knocked you out.

Cario: and we're still in this creepy place?

Me: well I couldn't just carry you out in your condition!

Cario looked down at herself and shrugged.

Cario: it's just a cut. It'll heal.

I laughed. Cario was kinda cute. I realized that I really liked her. Especially when I saved that jar of peanut butter for her.

Me: we gotta get out of here.

Cario: *sarcastically* oh really? I was beginning to think it would be nice staying here!

I laughed. Cario was pretty good at cracking jokes.

Raph: after you!

I gestured towards the tunnel I came from.

Cario: up?

Raph: yeah, it's the only way out.

(Asari's pov)

Donatello: i'm so glad you're okay!

Me: yeah, but now we have to figure a way out of this!

?: you won't be going anywhere!

Donatello: uh oh, it's the shredder!

(Shredder's pov)

I couldn't mess up on this one, I need at least one of them for my plan to work.

Me: there is no escaping me now!

Donatello: how did you get here?

Me: the same as you, turtle. Morpher forcefields can let things in, but not out.

Donnie: forcefields?

Asari: how is that even possible? And isn't Dis a morpher?

Me: you think too much, execai.

Asari: exe-what now?

Me: don't tell me you don't know what you are!

Asari: so I'm not a human?

Me: of course you are. An execai is a human with such great amounts of chi that they are given powers and even the ability to rip a hole in relative dimension in space!

Donatello: I remember sensei taught us about controlling our chi! Maybe that's why he agreed to train you!

If so, then Yoshi must have done a horrible job of teaching form to the other two I faced.

Sheredder: he shouldve known that there are seer execai's, fighter execai's, and healer execai's.

Asari: oh, well Cario and I must be fighting execai's, Dez and Bell are seer execai's, but... What's Snowy? All she can do is hear things and use katanas. Also, Lillian doesn't even have powers yet!

Me: that is not for you to find out.

I looked at Asari to see her getting into a fighting stance. She took a step forward as the bracelet on her glowed. She put a hand on her forehead.

Asari: why am I so tired all of a sudden?

Me: see that bracelet? It is using your chi to power the forcefield.

She looked at her wrist, and then around the forcefield. She turned her attention completely away from me and I saw my chance to strike. I lunged forwards but I was hit in the head with Donatello's Bo staff. My helmet almost flew off, but I managed to keep it on as I prepared to strike back.

(Asari's pov)

I was looking around the box. A long time ago Donnie told me that all structures have a weak point. Finally, my eyes came across a little patch on the wall that was slightly lighter than the rest. It was only an inch square, but it was worth a shot. I turned towards it, stopped in front of it, bent down and tapped it with my bracelet. The forcefield and my bracelet turned into dust and faded away.

Shredder: nooooooo!

I ran for it. Whether the shredder was chasing me or not, I don't know.

TBC


End file.
